User talk:Tjakari
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Tjakari to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hey Hey Tjakari, I know it's been a while since you first edited here, but welcome to the wiki. Do you plan on making any pages of any sort? 20:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) By page, I kinda meant, a fan fiction character, story, move, etc. What's the blog about? 20:36, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Ok. I remember when Soldier made a lot of power level blogs. I thought yours were good too. P.S, Yes, the wiki is much more queit than it used to be, a lot of users are getting more busy, including me (Not this holiday, but around spring and summer.) 20:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I am kinda of a new comer, and I know you've been there since 2010, so I don't really know some of the stuff Nonoitall has done, although from what I've seen, he has done some very good stuff for the wiki. So, how are you? 20:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I see. I barely go on blogs anymore, like ones such as Ask me a question, or such. Forums sometimes get interesting, but I have not gone to one in ages. And yes, I'm British. :) 21:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Good you're doing well. I never really checked forums or blogs when I first joined, I just focused on editing, then I went into a sort of talk page frenzy (Which I kinda regret), then around July, I got back into editing articles again. I think the thing I check the least are forums. 20:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) whats sup Blocked XP Just curious...was it worth getting blocked that long? Lol. 03:41, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if what I did was "cold", but there was no need to react that way to your block. I mean, since when was profanity justified? I was simply alerting an admin, because you were avoiding Kotsu's punishment. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 10:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I saw your message to TUK (TheUltraKamehameha), and since he is taking a while to respond, I will respond for him. Only da** and he** (I don't like to say them) are allowed. 13:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: That is the most horrid excuse I have ever heard. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 22:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I would say the same to you in this situation. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 23:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Fighting with you wasn't exactly my intent either. In any case, that is certainly reasonable. No fight it is, then. Kingawesome77 | Talk to me 23:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hell, Damn and Shit are the only ones allowed 01:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) No. 22:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Damn Aw man, it's a shame. Try and stay out of trouble when you get back, aight? 02:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Re That was sort of strange, getting a message on a wiki I've never been on... But okay. So what did you go and do to get yourself banned? Do you know specifically or was it just being "rude" or something like that? SuperKamiGuru 13:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I figured it was something like that. I'm honestly surprised I haven't gotten any warnings or anything like that. I do the same stuff you get banned for, yet I don't even get it pointed out to me. He must just hate you. But yeah, I heard you got banned for a while. Three months? I thought that was supposed to be your permanent block by now, but whatever. SuperKamiGuru 17:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You do that stuff a lot, that's true. But was it worth it? I mean, you at least used it against someone stupid, right? ;D SuperKamiGuru 18:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey again bro How's it going man? Chat's getting hella boring over here. To be honest it's been unnervingly deader than usual. Probably because many of the good users to chat with haven't been around. Only late last night during Aussie hours was it actually fun, and even then we had that moron porn spammer to deal with. Guy kept vandalizing pages, and there were no admins or bureaucrats to help. It ended up being me, Barku and like three or four normal users combating the vandalism. Wish you were here bro, it gets boring as hell over here and there's some newbs that could really use being pwned. 19:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd nag him if I knew it was possible, but I doubt he'd unban you because of me nagging. He seems pretty set on all this. I have a feeling the next three months are going to be boring as hell. If things are like how they were this weekend...I'll probably be moderating half-assed in that case. 19:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) (Ugh, I feel weird typing under other user's messages. But making a new section is so pointless. -.-') I think I saw what you were talking about. Wasn't it in a strike comment though? And NomadMusik only got a warning? I find that ridiculous. Of course, I'm not in charge, and that's only my opinion, so I shouldn't complain. But you are known for that sort of stuff, so naturally, his expectations of you are going to be pretty low. You plan on coming back after the block is over, or is it just not worth it now? SuperKamiGuru 20:22, April 22, 2012 (UTC) But you go on other wikis too, so I assumed it wouldn't be that big of a deal to leave one. I, on the other hand, only go on DBW. So if I were to get banned that long, I'd probably just say "screw it" and maybe come back like... A year later. But unlike you, I am not blocked (because I'm a good little girl). And I still have things to do there, like nag Trunksl for being a mindless fangirl. SuperKamiGuru 20:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Ehehe, it won't be the same 'til you get back! I don't think I'd ever find any interest in this wiki. It's got fanfictions on it... I hate those... SuperKamiGuru 21:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I've read very few good fanfics before. But using another's story is, obviously, cliche and unoriginal. I just think they give the writer a way to rely on another's work rather than their own, and gives them less creativity. But I can't say much, considering I've lost all my writing motivation a while back. Keep you informed about what now? SuperKamiGuru 21:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, gotchya! But I'm really terrible with that sort of stuff, so forgive me if I end up being vague or clueless about it. You can still read stuff on the wiki though, right? SuperKamiGuru 21:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ZCSF Hey bro, come to Z-Crushers Strike Force chat. http://zcrushersstrikeforce.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia 01:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) i would but i don't have that many rules to make a page for it. Supremegogeta 21:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright i'll let him know. Supremegogeta 21:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Did you create an account called shakazzem or something? I just want to know. 23:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) well, well pumpkin... someones a little too serious "XD" lol cant take a simple comment? :O and one more thing lol... Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 02:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Ewww, olives are gross,,, That's all you have to say about it? Is sigh? XD Hmph, random title... Just a Jello. Sup.....I said Jello on purpose...... Ultra Vegito Re:Pagetraffic Youve already spammed it. I can't imagine anything else helping accept time Yes. Bow down to king TUN 04:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Already unbanned You are already unbanned. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro How goes it man? 17:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, I thought you got banned on this wiki too... Guess I was wrong. :3 How ya been? SuperKamiGuru 16:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You just seem to get banned on this wiki fairly often too, so I just assumed. Thanks! I keep forgetting I just had a Birthday. So I'm curious, how did SteelDBZ get blocked? SuperKamiGuru 17:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was referring to DBW. But I didn't know that account got blocked here too... Fill me in on the stories! ;D SuperKamiGuru 18:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll bet Vegito ended up doing an IP search on the account because you'' were'' responding to "Tjakari" after all, that's enough evidence itself. Good job on ditching your sockpuppets well, most of them. That's a step in the right direction! Oh, I wouldn't have gotten this avatar had I remembered yours, but whatever, I'll change it in a week or so anyways. SuperKamiGuru 00:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I was sure that by time they figured out you were using sockpuppets, they would block you for good. But I was wrong.... Again. But still, having a bunch of sockpuppets can get hectic, I'll bet. Eventually an admin will search your IP and you'll get blocked again. It's not worth it, in my opinion. SuperKamiGuru 16:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Response to P.S. Miku's cool though. I'm sure you'll like her, if you don't know her well enough already. Although her little "wiki marriage" with Kotsu made my respect for the both of them gown down a little, but still. Response to P.P.S. The blogs are getting better. There's not an excessive amount and they're more creative and Dragon Ball related now. As for the chat, less trolls than there used to be and moderators are on more often. People have also been editing a lot in the main space, so we're getting decent progress for the information on the wiki. I couldn't give a flying shet about the administrators. Sockpuppets just aren't my thing, and I would like to stay unblocked. But I guess not commenting on as many blogs as I used to is a good point, because my tolerance is growing thinner, and I'm not sure how much longer 10X's ignorance towards me will last. Oh really? I sort of guessed Miku would be your type of person. Then again, she was trolling (or at least trying to) when I first met her, so that's probably why I thought you'd like her. :P Maybe? You were considering not coming back before? SuperKamiGuru 16:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I see. Glad you're thinking about returning though. Everyone misses their neighbourhood troll, after all. Yeah, I try not to get blocked, but it wouldn't be too big of a deal. I think SP said about three days would be the first block, at least by my standards. SuperKamiGuru 17:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I do much that would get me banned for long, but it hasn't happened, so you never know. Just avoid pointless blogs when you get back, maybe that will get 10X off your back for awhile. The wiki should be a Democracy. Though that will never happen, at least not on the internet. SuperKamiGuru 18:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Nah, man. You've never made any useless blogs. But I actually meant avoid commenting on other users' pointless blogs. SuperKamiGuru 19:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It's best not to forget the past. :3 But there's plenty of other stuff that's going on currently I could bring up. Like this. SuperKamiGuru 19:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the admins really give a crap about chat. That's why they have mods, to have one less thing to worry about. Kotsu knows how to handle that bull. Unfortunately, he handles it like an 11 year-old, but I guess that's better than nothing. (Looking up on my previous messages, damn I talk a lot.) SuperKamiGuru 20:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow. I feel so popular... Too bad more than half those people that put me down on their lists I don't care about. It would be cool to meet LT though. SuperKamiGuru 16:47, June 29, 2012 (UTC) You are missed Yo Tj over at DB Wiki you are really missed we were talking about you yesterday and we found out that it seems like SKG of all people misses you the most so I just dropped by your talk page to say this. 22:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ZCSF Return Yo man we are getting some of the awesome users to come to ZCSF and we were hoping that you would come back to ZCSF and start editing and chatting and all that good stuff. 20:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 23 left so you can come back. 20:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello 'Sup? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 09:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC)